Secret Smile
by Mous
Summary: OneShot, Sneep Sirius, SLASH!


**Yo, dit een One-shot die ik als opdracht kreeg van Peetje op WZ  
Een Sirius/Sneep OneShot P  
**

**Secret Smile**

_Midden in de nacht, Zweinstein terrein - 1977_

De 17 jarige sexy Griffoendor, Sirius Zwarts begon te giechelen. Hij leek wel erg veel op Jack Sparrow, de manier waarop hij nu over het donkere schoolterrein liep en bijna struikelde. In zijn rechter hand had hij een bijna lege fles Likur vast en met zijn linker hand probeerde hij zich in evenwicht te houden. Zijn stropdas hing los om zijn nek en op zijn zwarte gewaad zaten een paar rode vlekken. Als je goed kon zien in deze donkere nacht zag je een grote hand afdruk op zijn rechter wang.

Het zou niet verbazend zijn dat Sirius gebitch-slapt was, hij was een player. Hij ging uit met een Ravenklauw en een paar dagen later met een Huffelpuf. Heel soms hadden Sirius en 'Miss-date-girl' een hele korte relatie, van ongeveer drie tot zeven dagen, zelden langer. Ondanks zijn reputatie bij de meisjes, was hij populaire op een goede manier, maar ook op een slechte manier. Sirius hield ervan om sommige leerlingen een hell van een dag te geven.

Onder de 'sommige leerlingen' zat ook Severus Sneep. Een Zwadderaar met vettig zwart haar en een haakneus. Ondanks zijn duistere en magere gestalt was hij niet lelijk, maar ook niet zo knap als Sirius.

Sirius liep richting het Grote Meer, waar de reuzeinktvis lag te slapen. Hij struikelde over zijn eigen voeten en viel met zijn neus in het vochtige gras. Het duurde even voordat hij door had dat hij op de grond lag, en krabbelde moeizaam overeind en liep vloekend verder.

'Stomme... Gekkuuh... Trut... Altijd ík.. Gek... Mij!... Si'ius... Echt waar!...'

Plotseling kwam er een ritsel uit een van de struiken, toen Sirius een slok van de Likur nam. 'Huh?' Sirius' snelle reflexen reagerden nog sneller dan wanneer hij niet dronken zou zijn. 'Wies daar!?'

Met zijn fles wees hij naar de struiken toe. Langzaam en voorzichtig liep hij naar de struik toe. Bij de ritselende struik aangekomen zette Sirius een dronken grijns op zijn gezicht. Achter de struik zat iemand, hij of zij had niet in de gaten dat de óh zó sexy Sirius Zwarts tegenover hem stond.

'Uh! Ik wist wel dat je terug zou komen, Ellis!' mompelde hij grinnikend, sloot zijn ogen en tuiten zijn lippen en boog zich voorover.

De persoon keek op en schreeuwde bij het zien van getuiten lippen die op hem/haar afkwamen.

De jonge Severus Sneep zocht zijn Toverdrankenboek achter een struik, waar hij gister had gezeten voordat hij werd weggejaagd door Potter en Zwarts. Oh, wat hielden ze ervan om hem te pesten. Natuurlijk had Severus gezworen dat hij ze terug zou pakken, hoe dan ook.

'-wist wel dat je terug zou komen, Ellis!' hoorde hij iemand grinniken.

Severus rook een sterke geur van alcohol en keek op. Hij liet een schreeuw van schrik. Getuiten lippen kwamen op hem af. Voordat hij het wist waren de lippen op de zijne. Hij wordt gekust door iemand, wie het ook was!

Maar wat nog erger was de schok van lust, die door zijn hele lichaam te voelen was. Als reactie kusde hij de geheimzinnige genaamd 'iemand' en sloot zijn ogen.

Toen hij bij zinnen kwam trok hij zich terug en keek de persoon aan.

Sirius drukte zijn lippen tegen de lippen van 'Ellis'. Hij voelde lust, en wilde meer. Deze geweldige kus had voor hem een te snel einde. Hij wilde meér en langer kussen. Sirius opende zijn ogen en keek recht in twee pikzwarte ogen van -

'SNEEP!?'

'ZWARTS!?'

_Tegen de middag, Grimboutsplein 12 - 1995_

Severus liep door de hal, in het huis van zijn 'vijand', zo stilletjes mogelijk. Hij had geen zin in het gekrijs van die oude heks, die beroemd was als zijn 'vijands' oh, zo lieve moedertje... Mevrouw Zwarts...

Sirius kwam net de trap af, toen Severus de trap op ging.

'Sneep.' gromde Sirius en liep door zonder hem aantekijken.

'Zwarts.' zei Severus kil en liep ook door zonder hem aantekijken.

De andere mensen in het huis, die toekeken hadden geen flauw idee van de glimlach op de twee gezichten, die in de schaduw van hun lange zwarte haren verstopt waren.


End file.
